


Beauty in the Dark

by crowsofmurder



Series: Bobby/Ray/Rose (how did this happen) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Implied Poly Sunset Curve, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Smoking, Tags Are Hard, at least bobby had feelings for the boys, i think this is the softest thing ive written for bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: It's been seven months since Bobby Wilson lost everything. He's still hurting but he isn't alone.---Or, I stop being cruel to Bobby and let him have a chance at healing and a happy ending.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina/Rose
Series: Bobby/Ray/Rose (how did this happen) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Beauty in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I managed to write Bobby actually processing his emotions but I did it. 
> 
> Also, guys, I am so bad at catching things I should tag so please let me know if I need to add something to the tags.

The town looked beautiful at night, Bobby decided. In the silence that came with the moon, with porch lights shining like stars, there was a sense of calm and beauty that he had never seen before. It was funny that after years of insomnia it was only now that Bobby found something beautiful about it. He lifted his cigarette to his lips and took another breath. 

It’s been seven months since that night at the Orpheum. 

Seven months of pain, anger, and grieving. But also of gratitude. 

Underneath all the pain, Bobby was nothing but grateful that he didn’t have to go through this alone. Rose, the girl from that night, had stuck by his side throughout it all. And Ray, Rose’s boyfriend, had been nothing short of kind and understanding. They had let Bobby stay there a couple of days after everything had happened until he tried to convince them he would be okay going home by himself. Not only had that been a lie, they saw right through it and wouldn’t allow it to happen. So they drove with Bobby back to the house and helped pack up some of his things. He had brought his guitar, along with some of the things the boys had left in the studio, but he didn’t mess with them. His guitar sat in the corner of the living room, with Luke’s journal, Alex’s spare drumsticks, and Reggie’s banjo. He’s yet to go back to that house. He plans on it, just not right now.

Bobby was slowly starting to get better. There were still bad days where he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed and when his head got too loud for him to deal with people, but he was getting better. He had been seeing a therapist for nearly five months. He made a point of leaving the apartment every couple of days. He tried to get a couple of hours of sleep every night. 

(He still couldn’t play his guitar. That one hurt the most.)

He knew Rose and Ray were worried about him and the guilt was still eating away at him. There were times when he would catch one of them eyeing the three scars on his forearm, just below the inside of his elbow. It had only been a month or so after everything had happened and he had been so numb, so broken, he hadn’t even realized what he was doing until Rose walked into the bedroom and started screaming. It hurt seeing that kind of pain in their eyes and he couldn’t bear the thought of how upset his boys would’ve been if he had died like that. No, he decided on that day while he sat next to Rose and Ray wrapped his arm. He needed to be better. For Rose and Ray. For his boys. And for himself, even if he still sometimes didn’t believe he deserved it. 

“Thought I’d find you out here.”

Bobby turned his head just as Ray stepped out onto the fire escape. Bobby was sitting on the stairs that went up to the next floor while Ray just stood with his back against the railing. He gave the other man a half-smile. “What are you doing awake?”

“Heard you get up. I wanted to come and make sure you’re okay.” His eyes fell onto the cigarette before looking back up at Bobby. “Bad day?”

Bobby had never been big on smoking before that night, only doing it every now and then when he was stressed. But since he lost his boys, it started becoming more frequent. Typically, on the days he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about them. It still surprised him that his new friends had picked up on his habits. But it always put a warm feeling in his chest whenever Rose would get him to lay his head on her lap and play with his hair when he couldn’t sleep and when Ray would drag him into the kitchen when he was overwhelmed and just let him cook. And this time was no different, knowing that Ray had started connecting his smoking to his bad days. 

“It hasn’t been so bad. Just can’t sleep.” Bobby turned his head again, tired eyes looking over the few blocks that they could see. “It’s funny. Before, I would just lock myself in my room or the studio and just try to wait out the night. I’ve never really stopped to notice how beautiful it is.” A hand landed on Bobby’s knee, warmth seeping through his jeans and spread into his body. He closed his eyes. 

Sometime over the last seven months, lines between the couple and Bobby had started to blur. It was so similar to before, how platonic hugs slowly morphed into lingering touches and longing looks across from across the room. And once again, Bobby was at a loss of what to do. He didn’t want to ruin things between Rose and Ray, they were far too happy together. But they still made room for Bobby right in the middle of their little life and it seemed that they weren’t planning on letting him go. 

“What’s running through your head, _mi amor_?” 

Heat rushed to Bobby’s cheeks as he let out a slow sigh, opening his eyes again. He hadn’t realized that they had started to water until the tears spilled over and rolled down his cheeks. He had gotten much more comfortable with crying over the past months but it still felt odd crying in front of Ray. He didn’t try to hide the tears. 

“You two remind me so much of them.” Bobby saw the flicker of pain on Ray’s face and he reached out to take his hand before he could pull away, gently running his thumb over his knuckles. “Both of you are so kind and understanding and you care so much. I know this wasn’t what you were expecting when Rose brought me here, asking if I could stay for a couple of nights. But you just pulled us in, dropped a blanket over me, and let Rose hold me that night. I’m still here, even if sometimes I don’t always feel like I am, and you, both of you, want me here.” He paused and let out a shaky breath. The tears started to fall faster. “And I still miss them. And I know I’m not going to be able to let them go any time soon.”

Ray stepped closer, cupping Bobby’s cheek with his free hand, and rubbed away the tears. “Bobby,” He whispered. For a moment, he sounded so much like Reggie, a soft voice with just enough force that made it impossible not to look at him. “We would never ask you to forget them. We know how much you cared about them. Rose saw it that night when you played together. I see it every time you have the strength to talk about them. We don’t want you to let them go. We just want you to let this guilt go.” He pressed their foreheads together. After a beat of silence, he spoke again. “Did they know?”

Bobby let out a shaky breath and shook his head. “N-never got the chance to tell them. Never had the nerve.”

“I think a part of them knew.”

They sat out there a little bit longer, enjoying the silence of the night. Bobby put his cigarette out on the metal of the fire escape and just leaned into Ray. He hadn’t realized how chilly the night had gotten until he had those arms wrapped around him. “We should head inside.”

Ray’s chest hummed with a soft laugh. “We should. I think I woke Rose when I came to find you.” They pulled away and started to climb back through the window.

Bobby groaned softly. “She’s already on my case about not getting enough sleep last night. She won’t let me go in the morning if I don’t get some sleep tonight. ”

The pair made their way through the dark apartment, hands still firmly locked together. Ray continued to pull Bobby into the bedroom. He crawled back into the bed while Bobby stripped off his shirt and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and followed him. 

“Was wondering when you two were coming back,” Rose mumbled as she snuggled against Ray’s side, arm stretched out over his chest to hold Bobby’s hand. 

“We’re right here, Rosie.”

“Always going to be here, _mi musa._ ”


End file.
